


[授翻]心碎预防傻瓜指南（heartbreak prevention for dummies  BY  ailurea）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, VLD黑红, no beta we die like men, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 作者原文tag下收作者有话说, 共睡一床, 实际上是很欢快的一篇文, 对话意思传达错误, 小虐怡情, 幽默, 浑然不知的吉斯, 虐的地方是因为吉斯是个傻瓜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 西罗像爱兄弟一样爱吉斯。吉斯爱西罗却不止是兄弟情义。但有一件事吉斯很明白，就是对永远不会发生的事怀抱希望必然会收获心碎。他和西罗只是纯友情的朋友纯友情地在一起睡。如果这对西罗来说足够了，那对他来说就也足够了。————（译注：肉渣是SK注意。）





	[授翻]心碎预防傻瓜指南（heartbreak prevention for dummies  BY  ailurea）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heartbreak prevention for dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428443) by [ailurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/pseuds/ailurea). 



> Miscommunication, Oblivious Keith, Humor, Mild Angst, bed sharing, the angst is because Keith is a dummy, it's a happy fic
> 
> A/N：迟到的生日快乐，吉斯！（T/N：此文发表于18年10月27日）
> 
>  
> 
> T/N：这可能是我读过最好的一篇oblivious!Keith，实在是太可爱，尴尬的地方也不会收到很多二手窘迫使人窒息，第一次看到就极其喜欢，终于有空翻译了就下了手。先说好，译者中文功底很差，很久没翻译又没有beta，唯有自己润了一遍色，哪里读不通、出问题是很可能的事，欢迎更正指出。
> 
> CW：译者基本从没留意过VLD专有名词、名字等的中译都是什么，所以就随心所欲全凭个人习惯、情境等等瞎来了，ry。
> 
>  
> 
> Soooo, first time translating Sheith fics, first time producing anything in the Sheith fandom (if translating counts as producing which I doubt is), kinda nervous but mainly very happy. Translating is H A R D, it's very frustrating, but in the end it's worth it for Sheith!
> 
> Thank you @ailurea for trusting me with this piece of beauty!! I did my best, and hopefully I didn't ruin your fine writing with my subpar translating skills and withering Chinese _(:з」∠)_ 
> 
> Now let's form Sheith! ─=≡Σ(((つ•̀ω•́)つ

 心碎预防傻瓜指南

ailurea 著

西宫婉柠 译

* * *

 

      在噩梦中，吉斯再一次被带回到了西罗（的克隆体，吉斯提醒自己）将他压在地上，伽尔拉臂上灼痛的光刃抵在自己脸颊上的那个时刻。如果吉斯曾以为自己最大的恐惧是西罗会将他撇在身后，那他如今时常经历的恐惧简直可以说是无法想象——不能想象西罗不止是要将他抛在身后，而且还会试图将自己完全抽离吉斯的世界。

       吉斯知道西罗拥有克隆体的全部记忆，而仅仅是记忆就足以让西罗无论何时看到吉斯在揉那道疤时都难过又愧疚地看着他了。西罗并不需要知道吉斯实际上还在为此做噩梦，而如果吉斯能够如愿，西罗永远都不会发现。

       仅仅是一个错误一切就化为泡影。

       有一晚的噩梦尤为糟糕。西罗（的克隆）将他按跪在地上，胳膊紧紧锁死他的喉咙。他的双臂拥着吉斯，有如一个拥抱的拙劣模仿，并告诉他他会好起来的。吉斯尖叫着惊醒，胸口还残留着血肉被白热的伽尔拉刀刃穿透的感觉。  
       有时早晨一过他就忘记了头晚的梦，但这次那一个梦的记忆遗留了下来，于是接下来一整天时间里噩梦中的感觉都不断在吉斯的躯壳里悄然回荡。他考虑过要不要取消下午和西罗的对打训练，但是因为他们两个最近都很忙，这次每周活动是两人唯一一个可以独处一段时间的机会；所以吉斯还是决定咬牙撑过去。  
       他的决定就是个错误。训练即将收尾时西罗锁住他的喉咙将他按跪在地，吉斯立即开始呼吸过度，盲目的恐惧让他双手成爪抓挠着西罗的双臂。

       西罗飞快地从他身上跳开。“吉斯，你还好吗？”  
       吉斯整个人颓下来，双手撑地跪在那里，有意识地调节着自己的呼吸节奏。他知道这是西罗，知道他是安全的；只是他的肌肉还不是很能领会这一点。“嗯，我没事。我很好。”他的双臂在颤抖，于是干脆重重地倒下来翻过身，平躺在地上调整自己的状态。  
       他用余光看到西罗，一条胳膊做了一个“过来”的动作。

       西罗反倒在他头顶上徘徊起来。“我能怎样帮到你吗？”

       “就——”吉斯闭上眼，伸出一只手，直到西罗抓住他的手捏了捏。西罗是真实的。他给予的安抚是真实的。他很安全，他很安全，他很安全。

       几分钟后，吉斯感到自己足够平静了，终于转过身面对西罗。西罗就盘腿坐在他旁边，吉斯一转头就跟他一只宽大的膝头来了个面对面。他抬头看着西罗担忧的脸。“抱歉出了这种事。”

       西罗一脸被冒犯到的样子。“抱歉？那又不是——你不该为这种事情道歉，吉斯。你又控制不了自己什么时候会被触发。”

       “我来之前就有预感可能会发作。”吉斯说，不过他略过了句子的后半截—— _但是我把那种预感无视掉了，因为我想和你两个人在一起相处一会儿_ 。“我本以为我应付得来的，结果还是没做到。”

       “那你也仍旧没有什么可好抱歉的。”西罗捏捏他的手。“如果你想逼自己适应，我会支持你。而如果你发现自己还是需要更多时间，也无需觉得抱歉或是惭愧。说起来，还是你教会了我这一点呢。只要……我知道你的异常反应八成是因为我，”西罗说道，脸上写满了吉斯一直在试图避免的内疚，“所以我们或许应该放弃对练——”

       “不要。”吉斯飞快地坐起来，西罗将将躲了一下，才没有被撞断鼻子。“这和我是不是在尝试克服还是其他什么的根本无关。我想要和你一起训练。我做了个噩梦，结果我的身体刚刚记起了梦里的情节。仅此而已。我并不是怕你，西罗。”

       “我知道。”西罗说。他的声音很轻柔。

       不知为什么那让吉斯感到有些慌张。“哦，很好，”他说。“所以说我们达成共识了。”

       他开始站起身，但西罗一只手压在他的肩膀上阻止了他，温暖的重量让吉斯本能地依上去。

       吉斯歪过头，无声地询问。

       “听着。有关……有关当时发生的一切。还有你那时说的话。”西罗的手从吉斯的肩膀滑上他的脖子，拇指轻抚着他颊侧的伤疤，指明他是在说什么。

       吉斯的心脏停跳了。

       _你是我的兄弟。我爱你。_

       吉斯经常回想自己那时说的话，次数多到远远超过健康的范围。他一直有意避免跟任何人谈起那时发生的事，但尤其是跟西罗。西罗在他的大脑、他的梦境和马摩拉之刃的精神分析思维图像*里，已经用几百种不同的方式拒绝过他。他不需要在现实中也经历上一遍。

_（*Psychoanalyzing mindscape，这里应该是指s2e08里马摩拉之刃使用的，制造西罗的全息投影来欺骗吉斯的高科技。我是没搜到中文叫什么，干脆直译了。）_

       但是这一次西罗似乎坚持要谈，于是吉斯决定憋住听他说。他有生之年都在钢化自己的心以对抗失望带来的心碎真是件好事。

       西罗深吸一口气。“吉斯，你必须要知道，我也爱你。”

       西罗爱他。也爱他。以吉斯爱他的形式爱他。

       _你是我的兄弟。我爱你。_

       西罗像爱兄弟一样爱他，吉斯得出结论。

       “没有你我根本没法克服过去几年间的困苦。”西罗继续道，“你为我付出了如此，如此之多，我知道我永远都无法弥补你，但我还是希望你能允许我尝试——以我自己的方式来。”

       以他自己的方式来。

       这正是吉斯最想听到的话，但是一想到西罗自己的方式只会是纯友情的，他的心脏就沉了底。他想明确地告诉西罗他并不理解，告诉他吉斯想要的不只是友谊，但西罗看向他的双眼是如此诚挚，吉斯根本无法开口破坏气氛。

       吉斯扭过头。“你用不着弥补我。”他说，“那不是我为你付出的意图。”

       “我知道。”西罗说。他的拇指从吉斯的疤滑下来，转而开始描摹他的下巴。他轻柔地施加一点力道，引导吉斯转回来看着他；吉斯照做了，尽管带着几分不甘愿。“你所做的一切都是因为你爱我。让我也来爱爱你。”

       吉斯的双手颤抖着揽住西罗的背，身体向前填满两人之间最后的距离，将脸埋进西罗的颈窝。他永远都无法拒绝西罗的爱，尽管那爱只是纯粹的友情。

       西罗吐出一口气，听上去几乎有些愉快，双臂环上吉斯的背来抱住他。他也歪了歪头，将脸颊按在吉斯头顶的发丝上。

       三十秒，吉斯决定。他只给自己三十秒时间来享受西罗宽大、温暖的手环住自己背的感觉，三十秒时间来享受西罗呼在他发间的气息轻柔的瘙痒。最后几秒钟时他收紧了自己的怀抱，然后拉开距离。  
       他抬起头，看到西罗正温柔地朝他微笑。吉斯视线朝下咽了咽嗓子。他想不到该说些什么。 西罗的手从他的胳膊上一路滑下来，直到他握住吉斯的手捏了捏。“嘿。”

       吉斯抬头。西罗的表情没有变。

       “来和我一起共进晚餐吧？”西罗说。  
       忽然转变的话题让吉斯眨了眨眼，不过他猜就和他一样，西罗也不知道究竟该说些什么。于是他清了清嗓子说，“好啊，当然了。”他们总是在训练后一起去吃晚餐，因为每一次结束以后两人都饿得发慌。有时候他们顶着一身臭汗就直接出门去，让夜风顺其自然，不过今天吉斯想他需要一点时间平静一下。“让我先去冲个澡？”

       西罗将他从头到脚端详了一遍，而吉斯拾起他所有的浪漫感情，将它们全部深深埋在自己体内西罗永远都不会看到的地方。片刻之后，西罗放开了他的手。“好啊，我大概也应该去冲个澡。三十分钟后你房间门口见？”

       吉斯点头表示同意，两人就此分道扬镳。  
       在回房间的路上，吉斯的情感倾没了他。他可以随便为被拒绝做任何准备；但真实经历到的时候永远都会痛。他任由一股股热水冲走自己的眼泪，但是等到时间在门外和西罗见面时，他会准备好装成一切都很好的样子，因为这是事实。

       什么也没有改变。

 

 

       说真的，吉斯为自己装作若无其事的能力感到自豪。是的，被拒绝是很痛苦，但他和西罗之间的友谊并不是被拒绝的慰问奖品；这段情谊本身就值得被珍视。于是他继续细心照料着他们的友谊，即使同一时刻他还要照料自己四分五裂的心脏。

       他继续参与他们的“对打加晚餐”训练，以及偶尔在其他时间一同去吃饭——如果两人都能设法在忙碌的一周中挤出空闲来的话；西罗也依旧对他并非友谊的感情一无所知。

       西罗也同样对吉斯连绵不绝的噩梦一无所知，因为吉斯一直在很小心地掩饰这一点。他开始将太空狼带去参与他们的训练，因为无论西罗将他置于怎样的处境下，他都可以托付狼将他救出来。

       他同样可以托付狼把西罗给他“抓”来。西罗并不像吉斯那样适应瞬移，每次被传送后都会迷失方向，让吉斯轻轻松松就能将他制服。（几乎每次发生后对练都会转化成西罗控告他作弊，接着两人玩闹着在地上扭打成一团；狼也很乐意加入他们。）

       不幸的是，狼变得有些过于习惯抓西罗了——吉斯又一次从噩梦中尖叫着惊醒时发现。

       “我在这儿呢，吉斯，我在这儿。”西罗温柔的嗓音里夹带着一丝克制的惶恐，他边说边用一边胳膊把吉斯拉进怀里。“那是个梦。那只是个梦而已。拜托，宝贝，快回到我这里来。”

       吉斯泪眼模糊地看着他。西罗坐在床沿上，近到可以把吉斯抱在怀里，但也远到要是吉斯突然袭击他，他也可以轻松跳开来。太空狼坐在他不远处的地上，倒是解释了西罗是怎么进到他房间里来的。

       吉斯张开嘴要道歉，但西罗抢先一步开了口。

       “我发誓，你要是敢说抱歉一个试试看。”西罗说。他摇了摇头。“我不知道我会做什么，但你肯定不会喜欢。”

       “真是史上最糟糕威胁。”吉斯说。他的嗓音沙哑刺耳，害得自己皱了皱眉。

       西罗气闷地吐了口气，单臂用力挤了挤吉斯，直到他抗议地哼唧起来。“原谅我此刻没多少心思想该怎么威胁你。吉斯，你刚刚在叫我的名字。”

       吉斯闭上眼。“我们能假装这件事从没发生过么？”

       “我不会逼你跟我谈，”西罗说，“但是我不能无视我单是坐在这里就在伤害你的事实。”

       “你没有伤害我！明明是因为你不在才会这样的。”吉斯慌忙安慰西罗，单词想也不想就滑出声带，话音刚落他就立即后悔提起这回事。

       西罗向后靠，蹙着眉头看他。“你在说什么？”

       “我是在你和我一起乘黑狮时注意到的。”吉斯说，因为他根本无法避免解释这回事。“你在的时候我做的噩梦就少。或许正是因为你在，我的大脑就不记得你曾经离开过了。”

       “吉斯，”西罗用过于柔和的语气问，“你想要我留下来陪你吗？”

       答案是 _显然啊_ ，但吉斯及时拦住了自己，没有直接脱口说出来。取而代之他瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地抬头看着西罗。“你——什么？”

       “我是说，我不——我不介意只和你在这儿一起睡觉。”西罗说。“我们用不着做任何事的。”      _我们用不着做什么啊？_ 吉斯担心又好奇地想。他真希望西罗并不是在建议他们试着谈谈感情什么之类的。他真的不愿意和对方分享自己噩梦的本质。

       “如果你……想的话。”最终他说出声。这话听起来一点也不积极，于是他用更有生气的语气加上一句：“我很希望你留下来。如果你想。”

       他嘴里吐出来的每一个字都尴尬得让人只想缩肩，于是吉斯决定适可而止快点闭嘴。他躺回床上，往边上挪了挪，给西罗腾出地方。

       似乎是暂时满意了，西罗放开吉斯，爬上床来加入他。空间不大，西罗躺是可以躺下，但他的身侧只能将将压在床沿上。吉斯于是翻过身，侧躺着背对西罗，以给他让出更大空间。他的脸背对着西罗，因此西罗的胳膊沉沉地压在他腰间时，他全然措手不及。

       他将惊吓引起的闪躲伪装成自己在调整位置，西罗用手臂把他向后拉进一个宽阔的胸膛，自己的脑袋就塞在西罗的下巴底下。

       他被从背后抱住了。

       西罗从背后抱住了他。

       是，吉斯的床是不大，但它也并不小。他已经挪过来给西罗让出了足够大的空间，应该够他无需抱住吉斯也可以舒舒服服地躺着了。但是或许西罗只是宁愿和他依偎在一起，也不愿意在随时可能掉下床去的恐惧中入睡呢。这是最合理的解释了，吉斯决定。西罗想要舒服地躺在床上他完全可以理解，即使这样会让吉斯不得安宁。

       因为吉斯并不是不享受这个姿势；问题是他有点太享受了。但是出于对西罗以及对两人之间纯粹友谊的感情的尊重，吉斯动了动，好让他们的下半身不再相互接触。

       “这样可以？”他能感觉到西罗的胸膛在他的背后隆隆震动。

       “棒极了。”吉斯说，试图不要让自己的嗓音听起来像是正在心脏病发作一样。他用意念命令自己的老二降旗。“晚安，西罗。”

       “安。”西罗困顿又含糊地朝着他的头发说；终于他低沉、平稳的呼吸诱使着吉斯也陷入安眠。

 

 

       如果他之前以为在黑狮里时和西罗在同一个房间的两端睡觉感觉很好，那么和他依偎比之甚至还要棒。尽管昨晚只得到了几个小时的安稳睡眠，吉斯醒来后却感觉比以往休息得都要好。他惊讶地笑了几声。

       “早上好吗？”西罗说。他的胳膊仍然挂在吉斯腰上。吉斯扭过头去，看到他也在微笑。

       “是啊，真的挺好的。”吉斯说。“你呢？你睡得还好吗？”

       “说实话，我感觉我自从冥卫四以前就没有睡过这么香了。通常情况下，我做的梦也都不是什么美梦。”西罗揶揄地加上一句。

       “哦。”吉斯说。要是这样只对他自己有益的话，他就不会要求西罗再来了，但是如果一起睡觉也能帮到西罗……“好吧，如果你想的话，随时欢迎你来这里睡。”

       “怎么，那还真是谢谢你了啊。”西罗说，语调有些调侃。

       他这反义好像有些古怪，吉斯困惑地直直看着他，但西罗只是扫了他一眼就翻过身去看床头柜上的某件东西。

       “我猜要求狼昨晚瞬移时把我的胳膊也一起带过来有点过分了。”西罗说。

       横躺在两人脚下的太空狼抬起头来，立刻“砰”地一声消失得无影无踪。他叼着西罗的右臂回来了，义肢挂在他嘴里摇晃着。

       西罗笑起来，接过他的义肢，宠爱地揉揉狼的脑袋。“开口太快了。谢谢你。”他将右臂的开关打开，连接他的肩膀与义肢前臂的能量场随之成形。他饱含歉意地看向吉斯说：“我真希望我能再待一会儿，但今天早上我应该和MFE排练的。”

       “没事的，我也该起来了。”吉斯说，但他躺着一动不动，丝毫没有起来的意思。

       西罗笑着揉了揉他的头发。

       吉斯朝他皱眉。“明白了，所以我和太空狼在一个水平线上。”

       “你要好多了。”西罗向他保证，吻吻他的头顶，然后或多或少从房间里猛地冲了出去。

       结果一只休息充足的西罗显然是行为举止都符合年龄的西罗，而非老气横秋比实际年龄表现得大上二十岁的西罗。吉斯上一次看他这么调皮或许是这一切启始之前的事了，那时他们在沙漠里飙悬浮机车，为了竞争把车开下悬崖，年轻又愚蠢。

       西罗值得收获幸福，而吉斯的人生目标就是确保他幸福快乐。

       所以那晚当西罗带着一个枕头和一条被子出现在他房门口时，吉斯不消犹豫就放他进来了。靠着西罗的感觉温暖又舒服；吉斯真希望西罗是因为另一个理由才上了他的床，但事实是他有一样需求吉斯可以供应，而吉斯听之任之，正在满足他的需求。

       吉斯并不会痴心妄想；他知道他和西罗不会相伴到永久。他生命中的每一个人都会在某个时刻离开，而西罗也不例外。但是无论他们之间会发生什么，吉斯知道西罗走时会一同带走吉斯的一小片心脏。

       所以吉斯会尽情享受他们在一起的每分每秒，因为他知道这一瞬可能就是两人一起度过的最后一分钟。

       如果他一整晚都在心中偷偷许愿他们可以一起再这样过一晚上的话，这个嘛……

       吉斯一直都拿西罗没办法。

 

 

       每天早上，吉斯都会花整整一分钟时间来给自己打好“这就是西罗决定他不想再在一起睡觉了的那天”的心理准备，但最终结果是他根本白费力气，因为第三天晚上西罗依旧来了，紧接着第四天，第五天，第六天……几周以后吉斯意识到，西罗或多或少已经搬进他的房间里来住了。

       这对他们来说已经是生活常规，就和他们的对打训练加上晚餐一样；最后吉斯干脆停止思考这件事，只是将之归档为又一件“西罗和吉斯之间”的行为*。

_（我实在想不到中文里有什么词能完美模拟出thing这个英文单词暧昧模糊的意思。一泡热泪流下来。）_

       说实话，他们两个的睡眠质量在共寝之后提升了如此之多，吉斯都不知道如果再睡回一个人他能不能调整过来。他记不起来自己有生以来曾安宁地一连睡过这么多晚。

       这样睡了有一个月后的一天晚上，西罗第一次有了睡眠问题。吉斯一直迷迷糊糊快要睡去，但每一次就在快要坠入梦乡时，他总会被身后翻来覆去、试图找个舒服姿势的西罗推醒。

       吉斯转过身，翻进西罗的空间里。“你还好吗？”

       “只是有点焦躁而已。”西罗说。他看起来确实很焦躁不安。他此时面朝上瘫软在床，发丝凌乱，枕头在辗转中被挤到一边横着。“有时候是会这样。我吵醒你了吗？”

       “没事的。”吉斯说道。“你一般焦躁睡不着的时候都做些什么？”

       西罗眼睛看着天花板，想了一会儿，然后他的眼神扫过吉斯的面庞，突然间脸色爆红。

       吉斯挑起一边眉毛，想了想自己睡不着的时候都会做什么。有时候——如果他觉得自己尚有那个精力——他会起来训练，去飞模拟器或者和训练机器人对打。如果他不想起来的话……唔，如果这时干事有成效，他会选择阅读。如果不的话，他会选择自慰。

       想到最后一项时他顿住了，再一次看向西罗通红的脸。吉斯的目光不受控制地飞向下方，盯住了西罗的两腿之间。只见被子的下方隆起了一块，吉斯看得目不转睛。

       哦。

       _哦。_

       西罗注意到他在看那里，脸不可思议地变得甚至更红了。“我没有——我是说——如果你觉得不舒服的话——”

       _如果他觉得不舒服？_ 吉斯在脑海里翻来覆去地想这句话。所以意思是西罗在提出邀请吗？因为这世界上或许有无数个平行宇宙与无数种可能性，但无论在哪一个现实里吉斯都不会拒绝触摸西罗的老二的机会。

       为了证实这个结论，吉斯想到做到，一只手猛地扎进被子下方，平摊的掌心隔着内裤放在西罗阳具顶起的形状上。

       西罗“吱”地尖叫一声。

       吉斯皱眉把手抽了回去。“看起来你才是不舒服的那一个吧。”

       西罗抓住吉斯的手腕，或多或少是把他的手直接拍回了自己的双腿之间。“我好极了，”他沙哑地说，虽然吉斯相当肯定西罗刚刚才用吉斯的手扇了自己的屌一巴掌。“美妙绝顶。”

       事情的进展看起来就像一场灾难，但是西罗想要这样，所以吉斯还是移近了一些，将西罗的裤沿褪下，一手握住他的勃起。他一边保持轻柔地动作着，一边入微地观察西罗的表情，以确保他仍然感觉很舒服。

       西罗紧绷的肩膀放松了，过了一会儿，他发出一声不得满足的鼻音，胯向上推进吉斯的手里。

       “没耐心。”吉斯说；西罗开始朝他咕哝，但是当吉斯握住他的拳头变得更为结实时，西罗发出的声音很快就变成了低吟。

       西罗握住他的一边肩膀，把他拉下来啃吻他的喉咙。这个角度对吉斯的手腕来说很尴尬，但他绝不会拒绝西罗的嘴唇印在他身上的机会。西罗握在他肩上的手向下滑落到他的髋部，紧紧握住；很快西罗开始边挺进吉斯的拳头边喘气，火热的吐息喷洒在他脖颈上。

       西罗一定是憋了很久了，吉斯想，因为不过是几分钟（因为尴尬的角度而）极其中等的手活以后，西罗就抓着他的髋，喘起气来：“吉斯，吉斯，我要——”

       吉斯向下滑了一点点，将脸埋在西罗的下巴处，柔声安抚他。“没事了，你可以释放出来了。来吧，西罗。射出来给我。”

       西罗柔声叫着高潮了，喷溅在吉斯的手上和他自己的腹肌上。吉斯继续套弄他，引导他渡过余韵。直到西罗的哼鸣中染上一分痛意，他才虚弱地拍开吉斯的手。

       吉斯松开来，花了一会儿工夫欣赏面前的景色。西罗面颊通红、呼吸沉重地躺在凌乱的床单上的样子看起来极其赏心悦目。相对来说从西罗的腹肌上滑落到吉斯床单上的精液就没那么美好了，看着那摊精斑越来越大，吉斯决定他该采取行动了。

       他转过身去拿毛巾，但不等他下床，西罗的胳膊就环住他的腰把他拽了回来。“稍等一下。” “我只是想帮你擦干净，”吉斯说。

       “为什么？”西罗说，“我们还没做完呢。”

       “没吗？”

       西罗翻了个白眼，把吉斯又拉近了一些，力道远超于必要。

       “别，等等！”吉斯叫道，但他太迟了。西罗把他往自己身上一拉，吉斯就失去平衡横倒在了他上身。西罗高潮的证明挤在两人的腹间，只听扑哧一声。

       “这样超恶心，”吉斯说，在西罗的掌下蠕动着。他很不喜欢身上粘上黏腻液体的感觉，无论这液体是从哪里来的。“你超恶心。”

       西罗大笑，正正吻上他的嘴唇，一只手探进两人之间握住了吉斯的下体。吉斯的双手飞也似地握住西罗的肩膀。他的大脑一片空白，世界缩小到西罗结实的拳头、有律的套弄以及印在自己嘴上的唇瓣上。

       他喘着气射了，将呻吟呼进西罗的嘴里，高潮来得那样快，几乎有些羞耻。

       西罗将自己满手的浊液摸在吉斯的身侧，愉快地哼唧了一声。

       吉斯朝他低声抱怨，收起下巴用脑袋顶了顶西罗的喉咙。“你到底为什么是这幅德行。”

       “你超爱我这幅德行的，宝贝。”西罗嘴唇贴着他的头发低语。

       这倒是真的，但吉斯只希望西罗不要这样和他开玩笑。他们两个都知道这种事不会再有第二次了。纯友谊地在一起睡觉是一回事，纯友谊的接吻和手活则完完全全处于另一个无法持续的等级，而他知道这两件事都只会发生这一次。

       吉斯最终决心趁余韵尚存时好好享受。

 

 

       纯友谊的接吻和手活变成了一项活动。

       只是一次变成了只是一周一次。

       只是一周一次变成了每隔一晚一次。

       没过多久，他们就开始每天晚上都把手和嘴印在彼此的身体上，除非有一人太累了一动都不能动。

       西罗开始测试他的义肢的特征，也就是振动和温度控制。（吉斯问过西罗在正常情况下他的胳膊到底是为什么会需要用到振动功能；显然这个特征是马特加进去的，但吉斯没有得到一个真正的解释。）

       那些夜晚通常都会以吉斯万分性福快乐为结局，但过后，知道了西罗在用霍特家的发明追求怎样的效果的吉斯根本无法直视他们家任何一个成员的眼睛。他不知道西罗是怎么做到的。

       后来有一天晚上西罗用上了他的嘴，于是吉斯受到鼓励也礼尚往来。纯友谊的口交也加入了他们的日常。（“那个叫做兄弟口活。”吉斯犹豫着问起纯友情口活是否存在时，兰斯这样回复道。既然这种事是有个术语的，那这归根结底一定是很正常的行为。）

       在那之后又过了一段时间，西罗的手指开始试探性地爬向他的屁股，而吉斯相对的回应极其鼓舞人心。也就是他当天晚上以被西罗操进床垫里告终的原因。这也成为了又一件《他们做的事》。  
       事态每一次升级时，吉斯都会愈加疑惑西罗的动机究竟是什么，但每一次解释都会轻而易举地涌入他的大脑：西罗想念做这些事了。很久之前西罗曾有过一个男朋友，他那时想必会和他的男友一起亲密，但现在他没有男朋友了。实际上，没有过好几年了。如今他们不再忙着作战了，不难想象，西罗一定是想要再来回顾回顾过去那种熟悉的安慰了。

       吉斯确定西罗很快就会再度找到一个会永久驻留在他生活里的人，届时他就可以和那个人一起亲密欢好了；在那之前，吉斯很乐意伸出援手。

       而且又不是说吉斯为此在受什么磨难。只要他能把自己的感情掖好，吉斯发现他可以从一种纯肉体的层面来享受他们的交合。西罗是个很体贴周到的情人，大多数夜晚吉斯都带着爆表的满足感坠入梦乡。

       等到两人的亲密开始渗入他们的对外生活时，吉斯才开始感到担忧。

       起初仅是些小事而已——两人交谈时，西罗的手握住他的髋部，而非像往常一样落在肩头；两人并肩而坐参加会议或一同吃饭时，西罗的手指在他的大腿上敲打鼓点；依依不舍地拥抱时，两人下身之间不再有小心留出的空间。

       说实话，起初吉斯其实并没有注意到，直到有一天西罗无意间叫了他“宝贝”——当着艾弗森的面。

       _那可是艾弗森啊！_

       西罗这个公开秀恩爱的行为必须要停止。吉斯得提醒西罗他们并不真的是男朋友，给别人这种印象只会损害西罗找到一个真男朋友的机会。

       不过，吉斯很想要假装他们是真正的男朋友，即使他知道这样做在最终放西罗走的时候只会伤自己伤得更深。他发现自己开始一次又一次地推迟和西罗的谈话。

       然后西罗心不在焉地当着擎天全体船员的面吻了他，于是吉斯知道当众秀恩爱是真的必须要停下来。

       他不能让西罗的名誉就这样被玷污了。

       不幸的是，这一切发生时正巧是他生日的前天晚上，并且这一天——他有生以来第一次——是一场重要的庆典，而非只是寻常的一日。所以他不能去找西罗谈，因为西罗回来时很晚而吉斯醒来时他早已出门了——去找擎天和MFE飞行员，好确保两者都为飞行表演做好准备（吉斯还是无法相信他生日这天居然有场飞行表演），而吉斯直到起码傍晚之前都不会见到他。

       没关系的。事情已经加剧了数月之久了。多上一天又能如何呢？

       所以吉斯滚下床去和剩下的队员汇合，开始为战神金刚负责的那部分表演做准备。（吉斯同样无法相信他们居然要让他在他自己的生日这天表演。）

       表演一帆风顺地完成了，之后他出发去要塞为他举办的大型宴会。这恰是他最讨厌的那类社交活动。宴会持续了大半个下午，主要就是吉斯和一大群他从没见过的人握手。其中有一些是人类，但还有很多都是来自联盟的外星人，在此停留来参加庆典。社交应酬让他疲惫不堪，但他明白这是个极好的机会来帮助地球与跨星系团体搭建桥梁，于是他破例容忍了。

       大半个下午他都没能见到他的团队，但就在宴会开始平静下来时，他认出皮吉在点心桌附近徘徊，开始朝她眨SOS的频率。

       不足一拍心跳的时间她就出现在他身旁，边抓着他的胳膊将他拉走边说：“抱歉，我们需要他过来一下，是很重要的事！诸位待会再见！”等他们走到外面，她说：“实际上，我本来就是来找你的。”

       他的感官瞬间跳入高度警戒状态。“出什么问题了吗？”

       她朝他摆摆手。“不是的，完全没有！”

       “现在是余兴派对时间！”马特走到他们身边来欢呼道，一条胳膊随意地环住皮吉，另一条则环住吉斯。

       吉斯直直地看着他。

       皮吉重重肘击马特。“说好的‘惊喜派对’你是有哪里不明白？”

       “什么？应该是惊喜吗？没人告诉过我啊！”

       皮吉翻了个白眼，转过来看吉斯。“拜托你装成惊喜的样子，好吧？兰斯计划一切花了不少心思，即便他很显然忘了把‘惊喜派对’写在邀请函上。”

       “呃，好的。”吉斯的演技并不好，但他绝不会让为他花费心思的人失望，即使他现在真正想做的其实是爬上床睡觉。

       皮吉和马特将他领回他们的房子。马特在身处太空和联盟一起工作时显然加入了一段外星多元恋，三人边走，他边用他男友和女友刚来地球时受到的文化冲击的趣闻来娱乐皮吉和吉斯。他还开始吹嘘自己是第一个谈了跨种族恋爱的人类，直到皮吉提醒他吉斯就是一段二十年前的跨种族爱情的产物。

       马特居然看上去有些沮丧。“该死，就是说西罗也比我快上一步喽！”

       吉斯的心脏停跳了，因为这是不是意味着西罗终究还是找到了一个新男友？但是他没有强大到能现在就询问马特的地步，于是他把这件事加入一会儿要和西罗讨论的话题清单里。

       他们踏上私家车道，这时皮吉说：“记住，要假装很惊喜。”

       吉斯朝她竖起两个大拇指。

       “惊喜！”皮吉和马特齐声叫道，将他推进大门。

       房子里居然塞了相当可观的一大群人——山姆和科琳在，这是当然。兰斯、汉克、阿劳拉和克兰站在一个巨大的蛋糕旁边。分散在他们周边的是擎天的船员和MFE飞行员们。他妈妈和科利万站在一侧，跟他们一起的是四五名没戴面具的刀刃和阿克沙。西罗站在他妈妈旁边，像抱一个巨大的宝宝一样抱着太空狼。

       不等吉斯反应，兰斯指挥一群人高声而羞耻地齐唱起“生日快乐”来，与此同时身后的马特和皮吉大叫着朝他开了一瓶香槟。

       吉斯咳嗽连连，香槟浸透了他的衣物和头发，太空狼闪现到他身侧，试图帮他舔去酒液。

       结果他根本就用不着假装很吃惊的样子。

       尽管他极其讨厌一身风干酒精的感觉并对此保持意见，派对实际上并不坏。一个接一个地见到他知道并不是因为他的英雄身份才上前来恭维他的人的感觉十分愉快；他收集到了以往差不多一年间才能得到的拥抱。

       真好。

       “你就像只落汤猫。”第二轮歌唱（兰斯坚持在吉斯许愿时众人围着蛋糕唱第二遍生日歌是传统）结束后西罗说，这时所有人都坐下来吃汉克美味得不科学的蛋糕。西罗弹了弹吉斯的刘海，发丝因香槟而湿黏。他根本没在试图隐藏自己的大笑。

       吉斯瞪他。“谢了。”

       “不用客气，宝贝。”西罗凑过来飞快地啄了他的脸蛋一下。

       吉斯又一次被迫记起他想和西罗聊聊有关秀恩爱的事，但是附近的人太多了。他勉强决定只给西罗一个稍有些警告意味的眼神，希望他会领会自己的意思。

       西罗只朝他微笑，然后敲敲自己的酒杯，领着众人祝酒。

       吉斯看着他，内心的畏惧愈演愈烈。

       “吉斯今天已经尴尬好几次了，所以我就长话短说，免得又让他太难堪。”西罗说，完全没能安抚吉斯的焦虑。他转过来看吉斯。“吉斯，你是一位绝佳的领袖、友人，以及搭档。而我知道这个房间里的所有人都会同意的是——我们爱你，你能够成为我们小家庭的一员是所有人的荣幸。”

       领袖，友人，搭档，家人。听到西罗用清楚的词句来表述他如何看待自己是件好事，知道了自己所处立场的吉斯感到很宽慰，即使这并不是他想要的地位。

       听了西罗的话所有人都欢呼起来，吉斯举起他的酒杯，因为感谢而红了脸。

       “我以前就对你说过，”西罗继续道，“但没有你我绝绝对对无法克服过去几年间的困苦。你是我的支柱，每天清晨醒来我都会好奇地想，自己究竟怎么会如此幸运，可以称呼你为我的男朋友。我是如此爱你，宝贝。”他举起自己的杯子。“生日快乐，吉斯。”

       “生日快乐，吉斯！”众人附和者，显然完全没觉出西罗刚刚那番话里有什么毛病。

       吉斯，与此同时，正忙着心脏病发作。就连欢呼和碰杯的声音都盖不住他的心跳在耳膜里重击的砰砰声，也没不过 _我的男朋友_ 这个词在他脑海里无穷无尽的复读。

       西罗用手肘轻轻推了推他的肩膀，吉斯挤出一个虚弱的微笑，和西罗碰了碰杯，然后一口喝干了杯子里的液体。

       他试图在派对余下的时间里都继续和人交际，因为他真的很感谢所有人对他的支持，而且有生以来第一次拥有一群朋友和家人的感觉真的很棒。但他还是忍不住；他一想到自己和西罗在谈恋爱——已经谈了有一段时间了，很可能——而且所有人都知道唯独他不知道，就分了神。

       吉斯可以就这样接受这个事实，然后继续他约会西罗的人生，但他止不住地想知道西罗对他的感情是什么时候变了质。西罗是在他们第五次同床而眠时意识到自己的感情的吗？还是在第十三至三十一次手活之间？还是在他终于把老二捅进吉斯的屁股里时？

       吉斯需要知道。

       所以当天晚上，他们开始脱衣服准备睡觉时——精确来算，他们究竟一起睡了多久了？——吉斯尽自己可能漫不经心地问道：“嘿，西罗。你觉得咱俩的纪念日是哪天？这样我就不会错过了。”

       西罗笑着在床沿上坐下来。“我猜我们俩的关系确实有些混乱，嗯？”

       根本是本千禧最保守陈述。

       “如果非要选的话，我得说应该是我第一次邀你约会的那天吧。”西罗说，脸上的表情几乎是腼腆的。“在训练室里。我第一次告诉你我爱你。”

       吉斯起初就决心无论西罗给他什么样的答案都大方接受，但他实在忍不住——这答案根本八竿子打不着一撇。“你 _啥_ ？”

       西罗好像吃了一惊。无数种极其复杂的神色从他脸上划过，直到终于停在介于微恼和好笑之间。“你其实完全不知道，是不是。吉斯， _我跟你说了我爱你。_ ”

       “像爱兄弟一样啊！”

       “我可没那么说。”

       “你说你爱我。纯友情那种爱。”吉斯说。他记得这个的。他为此还哭了一场。

       “我绝绝对对没有那么说，”西罗说。“我们是在说同一场对话吗？就四个月前，在你……做了一个有关我的噩梦以后。”

       “我知道你在说哪一天。”

       “所以你也记得过后我约你出去吃晚饭咯。”西罗进一步问。

       “我们总是训完练后一起去吃晚饭的！”

       “那一次不一样。”

       吉斯直直地盯着他看。“有什么不一样的了？”

       西罗高举双手。“我向你表白了啊！”

       “纯友情的，”吉斯提醒他。

       “我承认我应该更直白地告诉你那次晚餐以及过后的每一次晚餐都是我们俩在约会，”西罗说，“但是我得为自己辩解，我送你花的时候你可什么都没说过，我就以为你是知道的。”

       “我还以为你只是在显摆自己的花园呢。”吉斯说。他们回到植物可以生长的地球后，西罗闲暇时开始侍弄花草。吉斯不想大肆夸奖他炫耀自家鲜花的行为，所以就什么也没说。

       西罗只是摇了摇头。“我简直无法相信我告诉你我爱你，你却完全误解了。世上只有那么几种方式来解读那句话，你懂。我们开始一起睡时你是怎么想的？”

       吉斯耸耸一边肩膀。“那样有助睡眠。我们觉得和彼此在一起很舒服。那又怎样？”  
       “吉斯，”西罗说。他看上去就好像他刚刚顿悟了一样。“吉斯，我们有过性行为。你就没觉得那有哪里很奇怪吗？”

       “我们觉得和彼此在一起很舒服，”吉斯澄清道。他觉得有点麻木。“和朋友纯友谊的性交没什么毛病啊。”

       “根本没有纯友谊的性交这样的事好吗！”

       西罗说得好像很有道理。

       他们安静地盯着彼此，看了好一会儿。

       西罗将脸埋在自己的双手里。“我不敢相信我们两个在你意识到我们在约会之前就已经有过性生活了。然后别人都还告诉我我不善感情呢。”

     “什么？你才是那个和完全不知道自己在和人谈恋爱的人谈恋爱的人好吧！”吉斯说。“我们过了好几个月才接吻呢！你就不觉得那很奇怪吗？”

       “我还以为你只是想慢慢来！”

       “西罗，”吉斯说。他一只手放在西罗的膝头，双眼直视着他的眼睛，因为西罗明白这一点至关重要。“你刚一建议我就立刻把手放在了你的屌上。立刻。”

       西罗直直地盯着他。他的脸开始变红。

       “如果你一上来就直接告诉我你想操我，我肯定不等你把话说完就扑到你的老二上。”吉斯说，只为确保西罗是真的听明白了。

       西罗扭过头去，微妙地咳嗽了几声。“我……我明白了。所以，呃。所以你并不想慢慢来。”

       “我等了。好几年那么久。”吉斯说。

       “我很高兴知道。”西罗说。他的语气古怪而僵硬。吉斯才是那个收获此生最大惊喜的人，但看样子西罗才是那个挣扎着试图理解吉斯非常、非常受他吸引的现实的人。“抱歉，这只是——我只是很吃惊？松了一口气？我一直很担心会把事情搞砸，害你——”

       “你永远都不可能的，”吉斯说。“我爱你，西罗。我想要你能够和我无话不谈。我知道我们可以一同解决任何问题。”

       “你还有脸说我，”西罗说，语气听起来更像他自己了。“毕竟显然一直以来你都以为我只是在利用你的身体而已。”

       “我并没觉得你在利用我，”吉斯申辩道，“我只是以为我们在……纯友情地帮助彼此睡好觉。通过一点性爱。以及兄弟口交。”现在他开始觉得有点窘迫了。回顾往事，他从前合乎逻辑的解释真是完全一点逻辑都没有。

       “兄弟口交？”西罗大笑起来。“你从哪儿学来的这个词？”

       吉斯渐渐意识到兰斯是个操他妈的骗子并默不作声地气的冒烟。

       “你真是荒谬置顶，”西罗说，但他的语气听起来很深情。他握住吉斯的双手，将他拉近床边，勾下脑袋来与他接吻。他往后撤了几英寸，望进吉斯的眼睛。“这次让我明确地说清楚。我爱你，吉斯。是想要和你谈心的那种爱，想要和你一起睡觉的那种爱，想要和你交合的那种爱，想要和你一起以你允许的任何形式消磨时间的那种爱。我想要和你一起渡过我的余生。”

       吉斯的心脏在他的胸膛里膨胀得如此之快，他感觉自己可能会爆炸。他的双眼很羞耻地被泪水沁透了。

       西罗的表情开始转向担忧，于是吉斯草草揩去泪水，给了他一个微笑。那个笑有些不稳，但至少他没在哭鼻子了。他清了清嗓子，带着强逼出来的轻松说，“哇哦，西罗。我才刚发现我们在约会，听起来像是你已经在求婚了。”

       西罗吃了一惊，犹豫的时间稍微有些过长。“无可奉告。”

       “西罗！”

       西罗平躺下来，把吉斯拉到他身上，又一次吻了他。“我爱你。”

       _我爱你。_

_我爱你。_

_我爱你。_

       吉斯双臂揽住西罗，紧紧抱着他。“我爱你，西罗。”

_我爱你。_

       他永远都不想放手。

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：  
> 我硬塞了好多借口。  
> 吉斯大概会掐出更多借口来。
> 
> ————  
> T/N：  
> 阅读理解：通篇文章里到底有多少次西罗向吉斯示爱被吉斯误会成是纯纯兄弟情。
> 
> I love oblivious!Keith, and "not knowing they're dating" is 10000% definitely one of my favourites tropes.
> 
> 翻完只感觉自己是神仙，能个儿得可以摘星星了。  
> 原作写得真好。翻完之后怎么看都缺味儿，一个是因为译者口味偏好英文，二一个是译文实在水平太烂，蠢译者半道中文掉线的地方太多了，看久了从通顺瞎改成病句的地方更多，但水平摆在那里，实在没办法。欢迎捉虫吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 喜欢这篇译文的朋友请顺手点击原文链接留个kudos或/以及回复吧！诸位的支持是太太产粮的动力啊（  
> If you enjoyed this piece of translation, please check out the original work from the link above and leave a kudos and/or comment! Your support encourages writers to create more wonderful fics!
> 
> 我会回来再度beta的！（信誓旦旦


End file.
